


These Tiny Precious Treasures

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [30]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The ways they love each other
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken/Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous/Luka Millfy
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	These Tiny Precious Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt. Dunno where this is in the timeline so consider it “nebulously after Gokaiger’s finale”. Putting it before SHT stuff however since uhhhh.
> 
> You’ll see on Wednesday

In all other ways, Marvelous is the fiery, passionate red. “Let’s make a show of it.” Charging into fights. Dangerous but distractable, when angry.

In love, though, he’s… quieter.

It’s a bit of bad experience, a bit of personality, and a bit of simply reputation. But at the end of the day, his team are his most valuable treasure that he’s collected from across the universe, and when they need him, he is there.

He knows when they need normal, or when they need comfort, or when they need sex, when they need him or someone else.

After all, he wouldn’t be a very good pirate if he didn’t take care of his crew and his treasure!

  
  
  


Joe probably loves the quietest, however. He’d grown up on a less than opulent planet, one already long under Zangyack control, and he hadn’t really known romance because his planet and people had almost solely used partnerships or intercourse for the sake of reproduction.

And Sid had been, well… complicated. Tied up with becoming a Zangyack soldier, and all that came with it.

Regardless, he does love the rest of the team/crew/family, and he shows it in his own ways. He would fight to the death for them, trust them.

He shows his love in his loyalty, like the soldier that, deep down, a part of him will always be.

  
  
  


Luka shows her love in different ways with different partners. You wouldn’t see it on the surface level because she’s learned better than to be too open, even if she has no tragic past love like Joe or Marvelous do. And yet.

The fact of the matter is that she doesn’t know how to not be snarky or “bossy”, even with people she loves. The only reason she can let herself be gentle around Ahim, even after she realizes the true nature of her feelings, is because Ahim reminds her of her sister.

And of course she’d do anything for her team, they all would.

She trusts them, and she does know how to care when they need her.

And that’s enough.

  
  
  


Don doesn’t blame them for practically kidnapping him into the crew. After all, they need him. And they appreciate his talents, his technical skill and his cooking and his order. It’s not something he’s particularly familiar with, being so appreciated, but he likes it.

And really it’s nice to be both needed and wanted by the crew, and nice to help them. He really does  _ like _ helping them. Yeah 

He’s not as good at the fighting part, but, well, that’s okay, he’s come to realize. Most of the others can’t cook or clean, and none of them know tech like he does.

It’s just… it’s nice to a part of something. To have a team, one that needs him in a way he can help, is… it’s nice.

  
  
  


Ahim sometimes wishes she could say that she knew what she was doing when she decided to join a pirate crew, but she can never find a definitive answer. Her face on wanted posters? Really?

Well, it doesn’t matter. It matters far more what she has now. Which is to say a team. And something more.

There are two ways she knows how to show her love, courting and casual intimacy. She think some members of them might love the airs of courting, but it doesn’t really fit  _ Pirates. _

Nonetheless, she wonders if it’s something they understand, much less can easily conceive of returning.

And yet, they do. They figure her out just like she’s figured them out.

They make her feel like she has a home she can be herself in. And she makes sure to return the energy.

  
  
  


Gai doesn’t know what to do with the pirate themed Sentai he finds himself on. Like, yes. Sentai Ranger! Him!

And yet. They’re kind of mean. And they certainly don’t understand his passion for their legacy.

Oh, he figures it out quickly. He likes them. They’re definitely heroes, even if few to none would admit it, but they’re pirates. Himself included.

And he loves the loudest, but that’s just his personality. Even if none of them leap to hug each other. Or eagerly share their interests the way he does. (He still listens attentively when the others do so, of course.)

He’s proud to be a pirate, a Sentai member, and most of all… a Gokaiger.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or on my Toku side @dancingqueen-mai


End file.
